


Smutember 2018 Teeth

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Undressing, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: KO helps Wihamena out. Written for Smutember on Tumblr





	Smutember 2018 Teeth

“Thank you so much for helping K.O.!”

“Oh, it’s no problem Mrs. Enid’s Mom.”

“Please, call me call me Wilhamena.”

K.O. was over at Enid’s house. Her mother needed help moving around some furniture. K.O. was happy to help. He had just finished setting down a large cushy couch.

“Oh, my K.O. you’re so strong.” Wilhamena said, grabbing his arm, feeling the muscle. “Mhmm.” K.O. could help but notice her white fangs poking out of her smile. She peppered his arm with a series of kisses. Wilhamena gentle pushed K.O. on to the couch. She approached him, mouth hovering over his neck. “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. So are you ok with this K.O.?”

Eyes wide, K.O. gave her a nod. The vampire mom grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled out her dark ample breasts. K.O. felt her free chest press against him as she kissed his neck. He felt her teeth nibble on him but not enough for her fangs to sink in.

“Ar-are you going to drink m-my blood, Wilhamena?”

She could feel his hard erection pressing up against her. “O.K. I want to suck your… cock.” She hissed the last word in his ear. She went down and pulled down his shorts. “Oh, K.O. I didn’t expect you be be quite so large.”

The vampiress greedily took his manhood into her mouth. O.K. was a moaner; groaning and sqeeking as she slurped and sucked on his dick. Her fangs were still poking out of her mouth, on each side of his cock. She scraped her teeth along his length. It hurt but in a good way. Her fingers cupped his balls. She gentle messaged them as she bobbed her head up and down.

K.O. felt himself climax into Wilhamena’s mouth. True to her good, she drank every drop he fired into her. When she let him fall out of her mouth, his dick was smeared in her lipstick. Wilhamena smiled and lifted her dress as. “Now let’s get started.” The vampire turned around. K.O. now knew where enid got her ass from.

The next day, a very tired K.O. mopped the floor of the bodega. “O.K. I can’t believe you fucked my mom.” K.O. nearly jumped at of his skin. The ninja appeared before him so suddenly.

“What? Enid! How did you?”

Enid laughed. “You neck is filled with vampire hickeys.”

K.O groaned. No wondered his mom gave weird looks this morning. Enid pressed him against the rack. “Wait? What?”

Enid nibbled on his neck. “Let me show you how a ninja does it.”


End file.
